A Hero's Prayer
by Chaotic Serenity
Summary: If Link was able to send a prayer to future generations of heroes, what would he say? A rough attempt at poetry. ^_^ Enjoy.


_Author's Notes:_ Hmm...literally came to me in computer class. In times of trial, what was on Link's mind?

**Warnings:** A little dark, but nothing really.

**Spoilers:** Vague for game.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own on part of Zelda or any of its characters.

* * *

A Hero's Prayer

  
I am standing at the edge of infinity,   
With the ground far below my feet,   
I am praying for the future,   
A destiny to meet,   
At the edge of my infinity,   
I'm falling, drowning deep.   
  
Your courage was my savior,   
Your apathy my prayer,   
Their blood was your salvation,   
Though your presence absent there.   
  
I fought for love,   
I killed for sorrows,   
I never failed to bear,   
A lonely soul, a broken man,   
Or suffering anywhere.   
  
You sent me as a hero,   
And I followed though I died,   
My eyes are old,   
My thought untold,   
And my hands are stained with blood.   
  
I was the wind, the sky, the sun,   
I was love, I was fortune, I was hope,   
I am nothing.   
  
And though I stand before you now,   
A broken man with a broken dream,   
Thoughts askew, sanity lost,   
And fear an endless stream.   
I know you will not hear me now,   
Loud as I may cry,   
And blessing you shall not endow,   
Even as I die.   
  
But I pray to you,   
With eyes wide and heart now open,   
With hands clasped and words now spoken,   
To save this world and all its people,   
To never fail again.   
  
To never make another soul,   
Suffer as I did,   
To build a hero, not of flesh,   
Nor of blade, of magic, or of the heart.   
  
Let no man bear the weight,   
Of heaven's heavy iron gate,   
To seal his fate with idle hands,   
That cannot not change time's flowing sands,   
  
But bless a nation with strong hearts,   
To carry on as one,   
So that one man's hands are not the strength,   
Of every battle won.   
  
Save, sactify, bless, hold dear,   
And never lead one more astray,   
But clasp them close and whisper near,   
That you forever are always there.   
  
I hope you hear my prayer,   
I hope it's not too late,   
For injustice done unto man,   
I never could abate.   
  
The wind is cold,   
The road is lonely,   
And all that's left,   
Is I alone,   
A hero, one and only.   
  
A thousand nights I've stood before you,   
A humbled nothing of a man,   
I begged and prayed and pleaded and weeped,   
For one more night's blessed sleep,   
Among the people that I love,   
And dreamed of blessings from above.   
  
But it's years too late,   
I was second's too slow,   
So I pray before you now,   
Just to let you know.   
  
That though a hero's chest is built of steel,   
His his heart is but a waver,   
A candle burning in the night,   
Bound to burn forever,   
Until he loses sight of what is right,   
And all other good endeavor.   
  
For though we are men,   
We are but your children,   
Lost in the darkness and searching within,   
To find reason to begin again.   
  
Sages wise and heroes strong,   
Have fought the perpetual battle of right and wrong,   
And though they're battle bravely fought,   
Gave no answers which we sought,   
Only revealed to all those who hear,   
That the gods are not always near.   
  
For those who fight and face your scorn,   
Will be plunged upon the jagged thorn,   
Of reality of condemnation,   
And the loss of all salvation.   
  
For no matter how hard we try to fight,   
The poison arrow shall take flight,   
To strike the hero through his side,   
In the nadir of darkest night.   
  
Knights will fall, kingdoms will collapse,   
And all is lost then, unless perhaps,   
The good gods' hands finally relents,   
And allows for dark sin's penitance,   
For even if proven greatest of all,   
Sometimes even the blessed hero shall fall.   
  
Years will pass,   
As time does fly,   
And we'll move on by and by,   
To recall what was to ever last,   
Only to breath a listless sigh,   
And lose again the unclear past.   
  
But if my prayer exceeds this realm,   
To echo through hearts of glass,   
Then please let one tear pass through your heaven,,   
To help answer the hopes of sages seven,   
Through any blessing that you send,   
Before this old heart fades away,   
Before my mortal end.   
  
And if one day my prayers are answered,   
To thunder and echo everywhere,   
To topple mountains built for man,   
And allow us to face the dawn again.   
  
Then one day in years to come in hand,   
A Hero will rise to understand,   
To stand and accept his unwavering Fate,   
To injustice dare not abate,   
To gods one should not dread,   
But who resucitate the dead,   
That life is but a passing thought.   
And though the answer that we sought,   
Shall never be found or ever bought,   
But that in Fate, therein lies hope,   
That we alone will know to cope,   
With lies and pain and suffering there,   
And to know that everywhere,   
The gods are with us we harshly fare,   
Because of one man's last and final prayer.   


* * *

  
**Final Notes:**   
  
I suppose you're wondering what this is. ^^;; Well, basically, when I began to write it, I was thinking about what Link felt about his destiny, the gods and their role in his life, and what words or lessons he would like to send on to future generations of heroes.   
I hope you genuinely liked it. I know I'm not the best poet, as I haven't written much in quite awhile, but for a one shot fic that is my first attempt at rhyming, I think I did pretty good. ^_^ Thank you for reading!   
  
-Chaotic Serenity 


End file.
